Remember
by Keeta2244
Summary: In most story's the princess is captured and the prince comes to the rescue. In this story the princess is captured but her prince is deemed dead? along with her friends. What will they do when they are pushed to the limit. If love is the most important thing in the world, is it worth losing the world? an impossible choice. -Nalu- I DO NOT OWN! ALL RIGHTS TO OWNERS!
1. Prolog

Prolog

- A small stream of light drifts in from the crack in the wall. I flutter my eyes open slowly, the fimillier smell of blood and tears is almost over powering today. i couldent deal with it anymore! Heaving myself from the stone floor i look out the single small window. Sitting on the box under the window i rest my head on my shoulder and run my fingers through my blonde hair and look at the sky. A single tear ripples down my face.

_"How did it end up this way? Life was perfect until now."_

I clasp my hands on my head and shudder, the tears coming down faster.

_"You said, You promised... that no matter how far, you would come and find me.. I love you..." _

At that point i completly break down and cry, I was vary good at being strong and holding out, but at this perticular moment i couldent do it. I was done, Nobody was coming, I am alone and i must forget the ones from the past. They just make it harder to move forward. People never forget the mistakes they made, the friends they had or the love of there life. but i had so much fun living with it. Letting go seemed wrong but i had no other choice. If i continued living in the dream of the past ill go insain! I probebly was already... I see his face every where, I hear his voice whispering in my ear as a sleep, I feel his preasence wile i sit along in this dark room. It feels like iv been here for years but its probebly been a week at the most. Im starving, I havent seem food since i ended up in this hell hole. I miss the air that was clean and the sky that was blue... I miss every one. When i woke up in this damm place the first thing i saw was the small slip of paper pinned on the wall outside of my sell. I knew i shouldent have grabbed it, if i hadnt i would be alot happier now. I remember it clearly. The name`s of people who were dead, the name of pending survivers, and his name on the pending exicuted list, aparently there was no evedence on his death but they demmed him dead, oh Natsu...

I had no idea how to react to any of it! Five hours... thats all it took, an hour on the guild and it was mostly gone. even the master and Gildarts! About two hours to find most of the people who had escaped and about another 2 hours to find us, Erza,Gray,Me and Natsu. I was drugged and woke up here in this small gray jail to find that sheet. Everday the people in long white robes would come and update the list soon they got everyone from Fairytail, but they were all on the -No Evedence list- And i had emence faith that they were alive, I had to axcept that they could be dead. They may have had a chance fighting all together but they were all demmed dead days in beetween. If there still out there, ill find them when i get out of this miserable Shit hole.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2! **

**I DO NOT OWN**

**ENJOY AND RECOMMEND TO FRIENDS!**

...

*One month prier*

_" Dear Mother,_

_I miss you... I really want to talk with you face to face again. But I'm still good! Things at Fairytail are good to, I just got back from a job with my partner Natsu Dragneel. He's been in other letters too, I really want you to meet him! He is so sweat and kind, and his hair, its a little odd (Pink to be exact) but i think it suits him and he just isn't Natsu with out it. I think that maybe, just maybe I might be falling for him... No, I'm dead set on him! Just the way he talks to me, it makes me feel so warm inside, and the way he says my name makes me shiver... But he's to much of an idiot to notice anything I do! But ill get through, I always do. Everyone else is great here too! Don't worry Mom, I think my life is perfect at the moment... I know you always said that, "Nothing is perfect, no matter how hard you try, life isn't perfect. It just isn't. When you think your life is perfect it means that it will change for the worse in a vary short amount of time. But its vary important that you make life as good as you can. Because in the end not only you will be happy but everyone around you will be happy too." I know you said that but I just cant believe it! Fairytail is my Fairy tale..._

_P.S. Its my birthday, i know you always remember anyway but i just wanted to remind you._

_Your loving daughter,_

_- Lucy_

The blonde girl folded her letter and placed it inside an already addressed envelope, then placed it in her bag. She got up and stretched her arms and walked to the bathroom for a shower.

When she was finished she emerged from the bathroom and entered her room to get dressed she saw a small not on her bed. the page was some what burnt and black in the corner. Natsu... She picked up the letter and sat on her bed in her towel reading it, a slight breeze coming from the window that was left ajar window where Natsu must have come in at.

_" To Luce,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BLONDIE! I was coming to your house and i saw a really pretty gift for you that i think you will like ! But it was really expensive to im going on a job for some jewels. Ill give it to you when i get back, I hope you like it!_

_- Natsu_

_ - And Happy..."_

"aww Natsu..."

It was so sweet. this little letter, (well a poorly written letter) meant he was actually thinking this through! He took the time to write me a letter, Natsu isn't the type to want to sit and write a letter... But he did! But he doesn't need to get me anything. I said NO gifts! From anybody!

Swiftly the blonde runs around her room grabbing her bag and jacket and leaves. then running back so she could actually get dressed... When she was ready she left for the guild hall! Running down the street on the small platform by the river. But she stops at one particular part. She removes her shoes and places her feet in the water, watching the ripples as the parted from her ankles. She reaches into her bag and pulls out the letter to her mother and places it in the water, and watches it float away with the current. After she stands up and grabs her black boots and starts walking with them in hand.

When she arrived at the guild hall she threw her bag and boots on a table (which Gray happens to be sitting at) therefor it bounced of the table and hit him in the face making his left cheek redder then Natsu's fire.

_" Lucy watch where u throw your shit!"_

normally she would have said something but she just hurried off to find on e person.

_" Mira?... Mira san?"_

_"Morning Lucy what can i do for u?"_ the woman gave her a grin and someone behind Lucy fainted.

_"Can i use the crystal?"_ The blonde pleaded

Mira disappeared for a second after a quick nod and returned with a small globe on a stand. Lucy waved her thanks and took the globe out to the street for a less noisy area. She found a spot some two minuets later and sat down on the pavement leaning on the stone wall of the bakery. Slowly she placed bother her slender hands on the globe and thought of her pink haired friend, she hoped that the world renowned salamander hadn't forgotten his globe again.

_"Hello?"_ A small squeaky voice answered

_"Happy! wheres Natsu?'_

_"Nice to see you to Lucy... Natsu went to go see the client so he's not here, but you can talk with me! Natsu said to stay here so i wouldn't freeze and im all alone!"_

Freezing? Oh No! he took the job in cinder! But thats an S class mission! he wont come back!

_"Happy go find him! tell him he needs to come home!"_ The blonde screeched at the globe.

_"But Lucy, Natsu wanted to buy you a gift! He really wanted to take this job! he Got Ezra to take the mission for him!"_

_"What?! Erza broke a rule for him to go on this mission!"_

_"She wanted to help Natsu! Heh he would kill me if he was here right now, He basically got on his knees and cried so Erza would get the mission. Erza is doing a mission one town over so she said she was close enough to help if trouble happened"_

_"oh... ok... Make him Call me when he gets back ok?"_

The cat nodded and disconnected. Lucy sulked back to the guild hall and returned the globe to Mira, grabbed her stuff and left for home.

* Seven days passed*

Erza had been home and was shocked to hear he wasn't back yet. she left yesterday to go look for him. He still hadn't called. The poor blonde was in shock. she sat at the bar in the guild holding the globe, calling Happy every five minuets to see if Natsu was back yet. But to no avail. Eventually Mira let her take the globe home so she could get some rest.

* Three days later*

Lucy had managed to get to the guild that day, still clutching the crystal globe. The guild hall was so silent today, more so then ever. People looked sad and worried... But why wouldn't they be! Two of Fairytail's strongest were missing! Maybe this is what her mother had meant...

* Two days later*

around mid day a tired looking Erza strode through the Wooden double doors holding an unconscious Natsu. He was bandaged and bruised. His hand was clutched around a tattered scarf. The long gash on his neck exposed but it looked like someone had reopened flew in next holding Natsu's jacket. Gasps and footsteps filled the hall as they ran towards them. all except Lucy, she was left in the back of the hall sitting on a bar stool bags under her eyes and a hand over her mouth, her other hand tugging at her hair as tears came streaming down her face.

* Two hours later *

the blonde lay sleeping in a chair with a blue cat on her lap by a hospital bed filled with a dragon, waking from his slumber. From the moment he opened his eyes he grinned his heart stopping

toothy grin.

_"Luce."_ Was all he had to say before she was up, eyes wide.

_"Your awake! your alive!"_ she smiled tears pooling in her eyes.

_" Don't cry Luce! this is a happy time."_ He pulled a small blue box from under his pillow and handed it to her.

The blonde looked at the muscular boy and opened the box her eyes going soft and the tips of her mouth curling into a sweet smile.

_" I had to pay a bit more to get it engraved but it was worth it"_ He sat there still smiling like a goofy three year old.

In the box was a small blue ribbon Necklace with a small charm on it. little jem's bordered the outer side of the circular charm. in the middle had a small Fairytail symbol in it. On the back which she didn't notice till later had curvy handwriting that read. _Team Natsu and Lucy Forever._

_...  
_

**Chapter 2 is up!**

**Chapter 3 will be up when i can get time to write**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Keeta ;P**


End file.
